


Oh Draco Tree

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry surprises Draco at the end of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "inappropriate Christmas songs" at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com). Also written for day 6 of the [slythindor100](slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  

Draco rolled his shoulders when he closed to the door to his and Harry's room. It had been a long day teaching and of course one of his students -- for once, it hadn't been either of Lovegood's twins -- had fouled up the potion. He was looking forward to a relaxing evening before his weekend grading. As he walked further in the rooms, however, he heard someone... humming.

_Oh Draco love, Oh Draco love, thy nature is so unchanging. Not only green when school's here, but also when it's cold and drear. Oh Draco love, Oh Draco love, thy nature so unchanging! Oh Draco love, Oh Draco love, such pleasure do you bring me!_

He groaned. "I told you the first time. That's completely inappropriate!"

Harry grinned wickedly where he was waiting by their Christmas tree. He was wearing a Slytherin tie and in his hands was a Gryffindor one. "I know, but it's so appropriate for what I want to do!"

Draco crossed his arms. "Truss me up like some Christmas meal?"

Harry sighed happily. "Yes. And then eat you up whole. I think it's a great way to start the weekend."

Draco slowly, deliberately stepped close to Harry. "How about this year I do the tying up and prove that you're the better Christmas present?"

Harry swallowed hard. "I think... I might be open to that."

Draco grinned. "Oh, you'll be open all right, Harry. Now strip."


End file.
